


Koba's Defiance

by BlindJedi75



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ape, Authority Challenge, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bonobo, Caesar vs Koba, Chimpanzee, Defiance, Dominance, Gen, Koba defies Caesar, Koba is deranged, Movie: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Past Abuse, Scars, apes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: That time at the dam was not the first time Caesar had to assert himself as alpha...





	Koba's Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! The speaking parts are jumbled because, well, they're apes.
> 
> Caesar vs Koba

"Caesar, not show strength. Show weakness."

The moment Caesar heard those words he sat up straighter, turning to glare at the scarred bonobo. The chimp grunted quietly, believing it was just Koba being foolish again.

"Caesar no ignore Koba. Caesar, weak." Koba grunted out, his words jumbled.

"Koba, quiet!" Caesar bellowed suddenly, standing to his full height, glaring at Koba's red-green and blinded eyes, "Apes strong. Koba no believe."

That caused a raging fury to burst from Koba, forcing him to his feet so he got a better look at the alpha ape, "KOBA CARE FOR APE! CAESAR NO CARE!" Koba hollered, jabbing a busted finger into Caesar's chest.

"Caesar care for ape. Koba, angry because Koba broken." Caesar responded calmly, causing Koba to tackle him and begin beating his scarred fists into Caesar angrily before the two were rolled over and for Caesar to grab Koba's arm, biting into the scarred limb where Koba's fur was missing.

Koba screeched loudly before it was cut off by Caesar wrapping his hands around his throat, beating the back of his skull into hard stone. Koba moved to try and get Caesar to release him, only to fail and for Caesar to tighten his grip.

"Ape... not kill ape..." Caesar whispered, releasing Koba's throat before he launched up, watching as the now bloodied bonobo got into a kneeling position, lifting his bloodied palm towards the chimp.

"Koba... sorry, Caesar... strong..." Koba whimpered out, watching as Caesar lightly brushed his palm with his fingers. Koba flinched away immediatly, getting to his feet shakily before limping away, holding his bleeding arm.

The bonobo stopped and turned his head slightly, the scar over the right side of his face open, causing blood to ooze from the wound, his milky white eye stared at absolutely nothing, but it almost seemed like he was daring to challenge the alpha male again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble, if you have any suggestions let me know!


End file.
